The Handsome Servants
by Nekocore
Summary: A Ouran High School Host Club x Fruits Basket crossover. Tohru gets 'kidnapped' and meets the Host Club, while the Fruits Basket gang is on the verge of craziness without her! What will happen next, eh? READ!


**The Handsome Servants**

**By Nekocore**

An Ouran High School Host Club/Fruits Basket crossover

**NOTE: **This story is only based on the ANIME, not the manga. Please be familiar with both series in order to understand everything.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ouran High School Host Club and Fruits Basket are NOT MINE (I wish they were mine…--).

**CLAIMER:** Syusuke Ikuma is MINE! Kyaawaaa!

**CHAPTER ONE – The Unknown Visitor**

"Kyo-kun, what would you like for dinner today?"

Tohru Honda walked beside a sulking Kyo Sohma, who gave her a side-glance and opened his mouth. They had just finished another day at school, while Kyo's cousin, Yuki Sohma, was still in a student council meeting.

"I don't want leeks." He simply said, and ended the conversation with a serious stare. Tohru smiled at him happily, and started to think of complicated recipes the Sohma household would enjoy eating.

"_What the-"_

"Would you like to eat-" Tohru turned to Kyo, but realized that he was not beside her. Her eyes grew wide as she stopped walking and looked around, wondering if she was actually imagining herself walking with Kyo before.

"Kyo-kun? Are you there?" Tohru said loudly, peering around her. A large bush started to move slowly, and with a rustle of leaves, Kyo shot out, wrestling with an unknown person. Tohru's eyes grew wider at she watched them with difficulty, holding her bag at her chest tightly.

"Please…Please stop fighting!" Tohru said desperately, not really knowing what was happening. She watched as Kyo punched the person right in the stomach, causing the person to crash on the grass below, wincing in pain.

"_H-How could this happen in the beginning of the story!_" Tohru cried, staring at YOU (yes, you) in horror.

As Kyo brushed leaves off his uniform and picked up his bag, he took a glance at Tohru, who was nearing the person slowly.

"Tohru, don't get close to him." Kyo snapped angrily. "He _literally_ grabbed me and threw me into a bush, the bastard..."

"But he's _hurt-_" Tohru leant towards the person, who was a young man who looked no older than her or Kyo, and who had spiky, pitch-black hair and a pair of large headphones slung around his neck.

"_Yeah_, don't get close to me." The young man blurted out painfully, having an unusually feminine but masculine voice. "I don't need your sympathy right now, I'm always getting kicked in the stomach." He clutched his stomach, emitting a low groan.

"Will you be okay?" Tohru backed away slowly as the young man got up normally, not looking like he was in pain anymore. Kyo stepped in hastily, knowing that the fact that he looked okay after looking hurt a second ago was _not good._

"Y-You're all right!" Tohru said, a small smile on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine, miss." The young man grinned. "My name is Syusuke Ikuma, and I want to _take you away_ from here."

"I'm sorry?" Tohru said in shock, not believing what she was hearing. Syusuke grabbed Tohru's hand, and smirked evilly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD?" Kyo dived for Syusuke, who swung Tohru to his side swiftly and snapped his fingers mockingly.

"Syusuke-san, what are you going to do-"

A gleaming white limousine suddenly appeared on the road, and Syusuke opened the door, leading a stunned Tohru in politely. Kyo ran around him, trying to get Tohru back but not succeeding for some reason.

"Tohru, stop being NICE! GET OUT OF THE FRICKIN' CAR!" Kyo screamed into the limousine, being pushed by sudden bulky bodyguards who had just appeared out of someplace.

"Kyo-kun, I can't!" Tohru cried, frightened. Kyo managed to stick his head in the car, and saw that Syusuke had already dealt with Tohru by tying up her hands to her back and her legs, making her merely immobile. Kyo gave out a growl of anger before being wrenched away by bodyguards and thrown into the exact bush he had been pulled into by Syusuke himself.

"I was going to take _you_, but this _beautiful_ girl will do." Syusuke winked at him out the car window before the limousine sped away to nowhere.

**11:00 PM – Sohma Residence**

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure Sohma sat at their table in the living room, waiting for something. Yuki and Shigure had confused and hungry looks in their faces, while Kyo twitched every few minutes, looking oddly nervous. The three had been sitting in the same position for what seemed like 2 hours without saying a word.

Shigure was the first to speak.

"I'M SOOOOOO HUNGRY!" Shigure slammed a weak fist on the table, clutching his growling stomach. "Where's dinnerrrr? I WANT FOOOOOOD!"

"You really ruined the moment." Yuki rolled his eyes. "But, yes, I _do_ wonder where Honda-san is…"

"She's probably buying food." Kyo offered, sweat running down his face.

"Shigure says that he didn't hear her coming in…" Yuki looked over at the sweat crawling down Kyo's tanned face, and narrowed his eyes. "Did something happen to her?"

"Did she try to get a refund for leeks or something? I'm so hungry…"

Kyo took a sharp intake of breath and slammed his fists on the table, making a large _cracking_ sound. Yuki and Shigure looked up at him abruptly.

"Tohru got kidnapped." Kyo said intensely. "I saw it."

"What?" Yuki said seriously, grabbing Kyo's collar. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to." Kyo threw Yuki's hands off his shirt. "It started off with this weirdo throwing me into a bush, and then when it seemed like I beat him up, he took Tohru away in a limousine."

"_Limousine_?" Shigure commented. "So some rich guy took Tohru away…I guess he was lonely and wanted to _play_ with Tohru, _if you know what I mean_…"

Kyo and Yuki angrily threw their tea mugs at Shigure's head, causing him to fall back on the tatami mat in apparent surprise.

"We have to get Honda-san back." Yuki said calmly. "Did you get the kidnapper's name?"

"Yeah. Syusuke Ikuma. He was also wearing a blue uniform that looked like it came from some rich private school..."

"Rich private school, huh." Yuki sighed.

They sat there for a while, ignoring Shigure, who was rubbing two bumps on his head and moaning about how rough they were.

"Come on, you stupid rat, don't you know where Tohru is?" Kyo snapped impatiently.

"Be quiet, you _baka_ cat." Yuki said solemnly. Kyo threw the entire table aside in one angry swoop and lunged at Yuki, who sighed sadly and expertly kicked him through a sliding door and into the kitchen.

"You boys are going to demolish my whole house one day..." Shigure rubbed his head. "We might as well start searching for Tohru, so I'll start calling _everyone_."

"Syusuke-san, I'm sorry to ask this, but…why are you abducting me?" Tohru asked in a manner-like way, kneeling in front of Syusuke, who was sitting cross-legged and sipping a can of pop.

"Well, now that I trust you, I'll tell you." Syusuke smiled cautiously at Tohru, who turned pink in embarrassment. In the limousine ride, it didn't take him long to finally untie the ropes around Tohru, mostly because she looked too cute and helpless, and she didn't look like a girl who would run away easily.

Syusuke also thought that Tohru might have been a very unfortunate person when they stepped into his large manor, because even though she was frightened of him, her eyes actually brightened at the sight of all his richly things.

"_I feel like…a princess right now._" Tohru had said, looking like she had forgotten about how she got here. Somehow, what she said had triggered something in Syusuke that enabled her to trust her, which was why he was going to tell her why he had kidnapped her instead of her orange-haired friend.

"You see, miss Tohru-chan, I'm a student at Ouran High School…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Nekocore: **Yeah, I know that it's only the Fruits Basket guys in this chapter, Ouran fans, but THE HOST CLUB WILL COME SOON. I really hope that I kept to everyone's character, but for some reason Shigure and Yuki seem a bit OOC (out of character), after all my tries. I guess I'll have to read my Fruits Basket manga again to regain their personalities…XD

Anyway, I'd love it if you'd **review.** I'm gonna repeat that word now…

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
